Dialovers Oneshots
by Ashallyn
Summary: Just the male Diabolik Lovers characters having sex.. Characters will be added in each chapter


**A/N: I on purpose didn't make Ruki say any name so that anyone who reads can think of themselfs in position of the girl.**

* * *

My eyelids felt so heavy...

I couldn't open them, but I could feel a numb pain all over my body.

Somethings cold is restraining my wrists. No scratch that, there was something cold digging in my wrists.

I opened my eyes in realization and look up towards my hands, and surely as I thought, they were tied together with a chain that was cutting deep in my skin, some blood running down my arms.

'Ah.. Not again..' is all I could think and look around to find those gray eyes looking into mine.

"So you finally wake up." his voice was deep but I could make out something like satisfaction.

He got up from where he was sitting and came close to me, lifting my chin so that his eyes were looking straight into mine, and was he licking his lips?

"Well then what should I do with you today? Hmm?"

I shivered at his words but I chose to not speak, not that keeping my mouth shut would do any good.

His hold on my chin tightened and a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh? You seem awfully quiet today.. How about I change that? Hm? I want to hear your sweet screams."

As his smirk grew, I started shivering harder and I was sure he could see it.

He dragged his fingers over my neck and towards my shirt. Before I knew what had happened my shirt was open and his fingers were dancing over my skin.

His touch wasn't as light as it seemed. His caresses over my skin were rough, demanding.

I closed my eyes as I felt cold air hit my breasts and his tongue running over my neck to my chest.

Suddenly I felt a piercing pain on my collarbone and opened my eyes to see him digging his fangs in my skin.

The look in his eyes was so sensual that I couldn't hold back a soft moan.

His smirks grew as he leaned back away from me.

"Mm your blood is as tasty as ever. So lets get to make more sounds like that."

His hand went under my skirt and played with elastic of my underwear before it pushed inside teasing me in circles.

I bit my lip hard so that I wouldn't make any sound but to no avail as a loud moan left my lips.

He pushes his finger inside me and I arched my back as his tongue licked the blood around my wrist.

Moving his finger inside me and biting my wrist, sucking my blood, seemed to be too much for me as I screamed loudly.

He released me and looked at me while licking his lips.

"You look so delicious right now I want to eat you."

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't so I bit my lip.

He came close to me once again this time pulling my underwear down and I knew what was to come as I heard the zipper of his pants.

I unconsciously wrapped my legs around him and I felt his hot erection poking my hole.

In one fast move he thrust inside me and I arched my back crying out.

I tilted my head back revealing my neck while he started thrusting hard not giving me time to adjust and he bit down on it making a really loud moan fly out of my lips.

His thrusts were really rough and my sounds were becoming louder by the minute, as he kept drinking my blood I felt ecstatic.

He licked the blood running down my neck and his thrusts were deeper, faster, like he was trying to punish me for something I didn't know I did but I was loving it.

As he reached really deep inside me I started seeing start and closed my eyes screaming in ecstasy.

I was so close to completion but I couldn't quite reach it yet.

His hands gripped my ass really hard and his thrusts started getting rougher, the pleasure written all over his face.

His breathy and deep moans were filling my ears and that's what drove me over the edge as I arched my back and screamed out loud reaching my orgasm.

I felt him still thrusting hard inside me as I tried to steady my breathing and before I came down m,y high I heard him moan and felt something really hot feeling me.

He kept thrusting lazily until he was spent and he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

That look on his face was too much for me as I started seeing my world turning into darkness.

Before I lost my consciousness I thought I heard him say:

"You quite fragile aren't you. It takes only this much to make you faint huh? Well I will have to teach you better next time"

I could hear the smirk in his voice as I feel into the darkness.


End file.
